


The Falsely Accused Thief

by ml101



Series: Ocean of Stories [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin, the son of Poseidon, wasn’t the Lightning Thief. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t a thief of some other kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falsely Accused Thief

“How it’d go?”

Rumple sighed as he studied Riptide, clicked a point and it once again turned into a pen. “Ok, I guess.”

“He did help us,” pointed out Belle as she placed a hand over his shoulder. “The gods aren’t going to wreak havoc in the world and we caught who the real thief was.”

“Yeah and I just learned that it’s because of my father that Luke is angry in the first place,” snapped Rumple as he looked up at met Belle’s gaze. “Belle, he’s the reason why Zeus made that law of gods not seeing their children.”

“But it wasn’t because he wanted that to happen Rumple,” began Belle, looking him straight in the eye. “Zeus passed that law so that he could force Poseidon to stop being a father to you. Force the others to remember that they can’t just stop being gods because they have children.”

“Well it’s bloody unfair,” mumbled Rumple. “I know I’m being selfish but we’re just kids. We’re just kids who want our parents to be part of our lives.”

“And they are…” began Belle. “We just don’t really see to what extent.” She looked back at the empty throne room of Olympus. “You’re little speech awakened the parents in all of them.”

“I hope so,’ said Rumple as it looked to Belle that he was finally on her side of the argument. “I just don’t want another incident like this...and I’m to blame just because I’m a son of the big three.”

* * *

Jefferson was going on and on about his little stay at the Underworld with Persephone and Hades. Apparently the goddess seemed to be taken with the satyr. Rumple smiled as his friend continued to ramble on and on as they headed to the training grounds of the camp.

He stopped short when he saw who was currently training. About five other campers with head and body armor were charging against one girl with body armor and who was only armed with one sword. She had no shield but she pretty much dispatched all her opponents.

“Ahhh,” began Jefferson as he noticed where Rumple was staring, rather who he was staring at. “I think you can handle this on your own.”

“Uh-huh,” said Rumple and Jefferson just patted him on the back.

“Alright, Rum, you’re up,” said Jefferson, backing away. Rumple sighed and walked forward, other campers congratulating him on his quest. He nodded his thanks and finally stopped in near the training circle as Belle kicked the last of her opponents.

“Who’s next?”

“I think I’d like to give it a shot,” said Rumple as all the other campers started to back away. He moved forward to stand right in front of her.

“Welcome home,” greeted Belle with a small smile as she touched the side of his face and leaned closer. Rumple found himself leaning into her as well but Belle then took Riptide from his belt and tucked it under one arm as she raised her own sword and held it at the level of Rumple’s throat.

“Whoa, whoa, wait,” said Rumple, surprised at the sudden act. He turned to her, an eyebrow raised,

“First rule of battle strategy, began Belle with a smile, her sword still positioned at Rumple’s throat. “Don’t ever let your opponent distract you.”

Rumple shook his head but a small smile played on his face. He motioned with his hand for his sword and Belle handed it to him, only for Rumple to trip her and grab for her own sword.

“I think I learned my lesson,” said Rumple as he sheathed Riptide and offered her a hand.

“That was sneaky,” replied Belle with a smile as she took his hand and got up. “I thought you weren’t a thief?”

Rumple helped her up but pulled her closer to him, planting the kiss that was halted earlier.

“I’m not the lightning thief,” said Rumple as they broke apart, a smug smile on his face. “I wouldn’t waste an opportunity to steal a kiss though.”

Belle laughed as she took her sword from him. “Let’s see how many more you can steal from a daughter of Athena.”

“Maybe she could give it to me willingly,” offered Rumple hopefully but Belle just arched an eyebrow and Rumple sighed. “Fine, have it your way.” He unsheathed Riptide and their blades met.

Rumple was going to have to work for another kiss but it would be worth it.


End file.
